Forever and alwayssmall one shot
by awwritekirstieeeee
Summary: Contains strong language and adult themes.


_Wicked. Bad. Wrong. Immoral. Sinful. Degenerate. Villainous. Corrupt. My dirty little secret._

"_You dressing as one of Logan's guards" Anabel bites her bottom lip._

_Ben takes off his metal helmet and straightens out his purple attire, "Not really my colour, love" he smirks, shutting her chambers doors behind him._

"_Well, it works… For me anyways. Did anyone see you?"_

"_Not at all" he smirks proudly as he walks slowly over to the princess, dropping his helmet on the floor._

"_If someone see's you, Ben, they'll-"_

"_Shh" he interrupts, and gently pushes her down on the bed, "Wally sent me here to find a way to get you out, but I think I found something else."_

_She reaches up, and tugs him down on top of her, their lips lightly brush together._

_Teasing always seemed to be their forte._

"_He's going to kill you." she whispers._

"_Worth it."_

"_What are you waiting for? I have to assist Logan in 5 minutes, that's more than enough time for you."_

_He roughly grabs her hair, tugging hard. She giggles quietly, looking up into his blue eyes. _

"_Watch it." He warns, "You know what'll happen."_

"_I'm aware, why do you think I'm doing it?"_

"_Minx" he murmurs against her lips, "So, been entertaining yourself whilst I was away?"_

"_Yes," she admits, "and truly, I could teach you a few things, to satisfy me. You don't seem to do that very well."_

_Ben laughs, and roughly places his lips on hers, thrusting his tongue in her mouth as the grip on her hair tightens. She brings up her knee, booting him hard in the groin, giving her time to flip him over and straddle the soldier, pinning his arms down._

"_Fuck" he groans in pain, "Avo's. love."_

"_Shut up, Ben. Such a little wuss." she murmurs, taking off her red silk nightgown, "Let's do this."_

"Ah, wonderful! Captain Finn will show you to the motor, we could use an extra body out there. First, show him around" Major Swift murmurs, taking a puff of his pipe whilst twirling his impressive mustache.

Ben Finns eye's dart to Anabel's, the hero princess, his dark. Brimming revengeful eyes burn into hers with a thin wall of defensiveness.

"Happy to, Sir." Captain Finn replies, stretching out his hand for the princess.

She ignores the offer and strolls ahead. The thought of his haunting eyes chilled her.

"Right." Ben sighs, "Follow me. What's your name?"

"Princess, to you Captain." she replies acidly, whilst he leads her out of the mourning wood fort back gates.

"I see, and do you talk to everyone so rudely?"

"Only people who deserve it, Captain."

"Pray tell on how I deserve this treatment? We don't know each other, so-"

"I know of you, and your bounder ways."

Ben scoffs slightly, shaking his head as they approach a table, on top lay 4 rifles, and just ahead, 3 homemade scarecrow targets...

"This is our shooting range, and just beside it, the lake where us guys wash/ bathe."

"Great," she murmurs with a roll of the eyes, "If that's all, I'll be heading back now."

He grabs her arm, spinning her around so she cant leave, "Tell me what you've heard."

"Get your hands off of me." she warns coldly, not taking her emerald eyes off of his blue.

For a moment, he smirks at her, riling up the princess seems like a good idea. "You aren't in the castle anymore princess, so get your head out of your arse."

Anabel yanks her arm out of his hold, "How dare you talk to me like that."

"How dare I." He gasps mockingly. "You're the one coming in here all high and mighty, do you even have any idea where you are?"

"I've known you for two days, and I'd much rather live with a hoard of hollow men than spend another in the same location as you."

"Well, it's a shame love. You've got to stay here until Wally's finished doing what he's doing in industrial."

"Yes, it's a shame, you disgusting scoundrel." She snaps, and slaps him, hard across the face. Hard enough to cause her hand to sting, and of course, hard enough to redden his cheek.

Ben, un-phased by the small attack chuckles, "Do you think they're watching?" he whispers, both looking around them.

"I don't know, but that was fun." Anabel sniggers, raising her hand to rub his red cheek. "Real fun, I miss this."

He takes her hand, bringing it up to his lips where he lays a small kiss, before roughly biting down on her finger.

"Ow" she breathes, biting her bottom lip, "here?"

"Anywhere." he shrugs, feeling wanton.

Anabel nods, and takes his extended hand so they can walk up the lake.

She comes at a halt, breathing in the fresh air, glancing at the shimmering lake as the black grey clouds shimmer off of it.

"I'm so happy to be out of there" She mutters to herself.

"Me too." Ben smirks, turning her around, and roughly pushing her up against the tree.

She grunts as her back hit's the bark.

His lips trail kisses to her face, lips, jaw, and to her neck, whilst his hand glides up her skirt, until he reaches her underwear.

"Don't be to loud." he orders softly, pulling down her underwear.

"Don't be to rough, and I wont need to be" She breathes against his shoulder.

Ben smirks, rubbing her sex with his magic working fingers.

"Gods" she whispers, biting down on his shoulder to calm her moaning of pleasure.

Ben thrusts a digit inside of her, causing her to moan slightly louder, bare seconds later, another finger enters.

"Shh, shh" Ben croons, whilst his fingers work, in and out and his thumb rubs against the bundle of nerves.

He nips her earlobe, another warning to tell her to be quiet.

Her breathing rapids as Bens pace fastens, in and out, the rubbing, the biting, the kissing.

She slowly grinds against his working fingers, causing him to stop, remove them and take off his uniform jacket.

"Keep still baby." he murmurs, rolling up the white sleeves of his tunic.

"I'm sorry" she pants.

Ben smirks, and re-enters his fingers, pushing her back into the tree trunk to still her.

He continues, pushing her higher, harder, faster.

"Let go" he urges, biting her bottom lip and curling his fingers inside of her, "for me."

She does as orders, his words her undoing. Calling out his name has she climax's against his fingers. A soul stirring orgasm rocks through her body.

But he does not stop there, no. He carries on, in a slower pace, pushing his fingers in and out,

She legs turn into jello, as another orgasm hits. Her head hits back on the rough bark, panting and trying to drag some precious air into her lungs.

Ben slowly removes his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and licking them clean.

She groans, just watching him do that could cause yet another climax.

He watches her for a brief second, thinking back on the day they first met.

This woman, he'd never in a million years thought he'd fall for her, after all, she was a princess, royalty, higher class, but Ben… Just a common soldier.

The way she looked at him proved he was more than that, more than just a common soldier, but he was everything to her.

He places his lips softly on hers, so she can almost taste herself.

"I love you, Bells." he blurts out, quickly stepping away, realizing what he's just said.

"Uh…Bells, I-I-"

"It's ok…" She says quickly, pulling up her underwear and cradling his face in her hands, "I love you too, Ben."

A slight sigh of relief falls out of his mouth, but it's soon replaced by a boyish, childish grin, a grin like he's just done something naughty, or gotten caught.

After all, what they were doing was _naughty_, the sneaking around was a thrill, an excitement they both enjoyed thoroughly. And it will carry on.

_Hopefully one day without the secret_, Ben thought, running his hand through his messy sandy blonde hair.

He was her _soldier_, and she was his _princess._

_Forever, and always. _


End file.
